


Raspberry

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x yuuji terushima; unrequited]"In the words of the great rock and roll poet, I gave her my heart, she tore it apart, and who gives a fart."





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Tanabata, or 'Star Festival', is a festival held on July 7. It celebrates the annual meeting of separated lovers Orihime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair). Because the two lovers are so overjoyed to see each other, they grant wishes (which are written on colourful paper and hung on bamboo).
> 
> I probably shoulda published this when it was Tanabata, but oh well. I wanted to see Terushima suffer :) Lowkey shout/out to Deb for inspiring this with her Terushima themed profile haha. Enjoy!

* * *

 

It was both amazing and unsurprising to have Yuuji Terushima try to hit on you.

“Let me get your number, honey,” he said flirtatiously with a wink, flicking bleached and styled hair back with long fingers. You narrowed your eyes, your expression somewhere between muted interest, disdain, and flat-out disgust.

“Sorry, but I don’t have a phone,” you replied through gritted teeth, while having your phone out in your hands. He pouted at you, leaning against the wall heavily, his gaze cast over you in annoyingly stifling sort of way.

“Now c’mon, don’t gimme that. What’d be wrong with just giving me your number?”

“Many things,” you retorted shortly. “My mom told me not to talk to strangers.”

“How’re you ever gonna make friends if you don’t talk to strangers?”

You shrugged. “Good thing we’re not friends, then.”

And you walked away.

Yuuji was the school’s star playboy. He was renowned for being a terrible, but amazing lover (if you had caught the gist correctly), and you were fairly certain that the kid had slept his way through half the girls in your grade. You weren’t going to be one of them.

The ‘amazing’ part of having caught Terushima’s attention lay with your plain appearance. Your plain old everything. You were a ‘nobody’, really. A few friends here and there, average grades… you hadn’t really felt the desire to join any clubs, and you weren’t outstanding at anything, so the most anybody knew of you was ‘that girl’. But Terushima had come zooming in for the kill, reasons unknown and honestly, unimportant—so you’d do everything you could to deflect his advances. That much was your promise to yourself.

Which was why you were really starting to get pissed off whenever he showed up.

“I’m not going to give you my number!” you shouted loudly, finally having enough of his stupid smiley face to snap. You weren’t able to politely decline any longer. He blinked at you.

“Why not?” he whined.

“I… agh! Why can’t you just take no for an answer?” You slammed your hands down onto the desk, so angry that the wood might have splintered. You rose to your feet, glaring acridly at the taller boy. Your body shook with restrained rage. “Don’t you understand? I don’t have an interest in you!”

“You’re not a lesbian, are you? Because that’s still pretty hot.” He stuck his tongue out at you, a silvery and pearl-like piercing shiny in the light. That just made it all the more easy for you to aim and sock him right across the jaw. Your fist stung dully with the harsh impact, but hitting him felt good enough for you to easily ignore the pain. He gaped at you, dumbstruck, a hand laid across his reddening face with disbelief.

“No means no,” you hissed, cradling your fist.

You stormed away. And that was that for the rest of the day. People had talked, and whispers followed you like shadows, but you paid them no mind. After punching him, you thought that that might be the end of it. You might finally be free of that pumpkin-haired douchebag! Instead, you saw him tomorrow morning, waiting outside your classroom as if to ambush you. A nasty bruise and yellowed welt punctuated his usually handsome features and you suddenly felt just a little bad for hitting him. Not enough to apologize, but there was a grain of regret, surely. You definitely had a mental debate as whether or not to run away, but he saw you before you could make the decision, and jogged up to you.

“Look,” you said warningly, making him hesitate a distance away, “I’ll hit you again.”

“…I’m sorry!”

The words were so alien in his mouth that you actually reached a finger in your ear to see if there was any blockage.

“Say that again?” you asked, blinking rapidly to test whether or not you were dreaming. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then he bowed down so deeply and quickly that you thought you heard his bones snap.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated loudly, speaking to the floor. “Please forgive me for being so rude to you!”

“I—whoa. Um, okay, I didn’t expect this.” You stared at him as he looked up through his hair, his body still bent unnaturally from the bow. You felt your face redden slightly and gestured awkwardly for him to straighten. The stares of your classmates burned your skin and you were very close to leaping out the window.

“I was really persistent in asking you out because… because I knew you were smart and I needed you to help me study.” He said this very sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as his hand grazed the swollen side of his face.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to tutor you, then?”

“Well, that doesn’t really fit my image now, does it?” he snapped. You stared at him, before turning your face away, unable to stifle your choking laughs. He was like a little, whiny boy, in a way. Although you didn’t feel like throwing yourself at him, your cold heart softened just a little. He scowled as you snickered, fanning yourself to try and recover from the initial shock of his apology.

“Your image sucks and I hate it,” you said bluntly, adding, “I’ll only tutor you if you’re being honest. Are you, Terushima?”

His eyes glowed and his smile—lopsided as it was, with that swollen eye—was so bright that you felt blinded.

“I’m being honest, I swear!”

“Then,” you said with a tinge of grudging amusement, taking out a pen and paper, “I’ll give you my number. Just for contact purposes, mind you.”

He laughed again, touching his jaw gingerly. “Well, has anybody ever told you that you’ve got quite a punch?”

“No. But thanks.”

A couple days later you showed up to the arranged date at the library. The night was warm, albeit humid, and the sun was still high in the summer sky. But you were immediately suspicious when you saw his lithe figure leaning against the bike rack without any textbooks.

“Don’t,” you groaned in despair, putting two and two together when he grinned at you. His face had healed and his charming features were restored, but they looked sinister in the evening light.

“Sorry, I lied to you after all. I never needed a tutor. Ready for our date?”

You wanted to punch him again but kept your arms pinned to your side. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? You could just hang out, as a girl and a guy. It wasn’t as if you had to bang him. But you couldn’t quite get over your own horror for being deceived so easily. Yes, you were upset with him for lying, but you were furious with yourself for believing it.

“You _told_ me you were being honest,” you accused, seething. “I can’t believe I bothered to believe you.” You flinched as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, laughing light-heartedly.

“Yuuji Terushima gets what he wants,” he crowed. He led you away from the library onto the street, and you shrugged his arm off aggressively, crossing your arms defensively. You didn’t have the energy to leave and slumped, feeling defeated.

“One day, it’s not going to go your way. What’ll you do then, Terushima? Answer me that.”

He snorted. “I highly doubt that would happen. But _if_ it ever does, I’ll make sure to let you know that I ate my words.”

You rolled your eyes and scowled. “Again, why did you trick _me_ of all people to go out with you?”

If you had been looking at him through the dim glow of the night, you might’ve noticed the softness in his deep brown eyes. But you were burning holes through your feet, so disgusted with yourself for believing his tricks, that you missed the gentle but ardent gaze.

“Maybe I just felt like it,” he boasted loudly, making you wince. “Now come on, stop dragging your feet. We’ve got time to kill before the fireworks start!”

“Fireworks?” you asked dully, picking up the pace slightly to match his as he walked towards the festival. The Star Festival, or Tanabata, was just kicking off, but you hadn’t expected him to take you to them. After all, that could actually be deemed to be, God forbid—romantic. The excitement must’ve showed on your face because he looked down at you and grinned.

“You gonna punch me?” he asked, his tone light. You waited a moment before replying, sullenly and with defeat,

“…no.”

After visiting the many festival booths, you and Terushima arrived at the last stall, where bamboo branches were pinned up all around for guests to hang their wishes on. Terushima had led you round and round the stadium grounds like an excited, oversized child, but you had let him. You even had a bit of fun. You watched as he took two brightly coloured papers, shaped like Orihime and Hikoboshi.

“Here,” he said, thrusting one of them into your hands. “Make a wish, and I’ll hang it up for you.”

You turned the thin parchment over in your hands. “What do I wish for?”

“What the hell are you asking me for? It’s your wish.”

You glanced up at him with a disgruntled expression on your face. “So you already have one, then?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“What is it?”

“To have lots of girlfriends this year!”

Your expression immediately soured. “Are you kidding me? People wish for marital bliss, o-or happiness… world peace, even. And you’re wishing to become more of a playboy than you already are?!” You scoffed at him, shaking your head with disapproval. “Orihime and Hikoboshi didn’t reunite just to grant that dumb wish.”

“Oh? And what’ll you wish for, more food?”

“W-well, that’s a perfectly valid wish!”

What was really written on his paper was ‘To be with [Name] happily forever!’, but you didn’t need to know that.

Later, he managed to drag you off the bench that you were napping on to the hill in order to better see fireworks. The deafening explosions woke you up and you peered up into the black canvas that was being dyed red and green and blue with fireworks. Golden showers rained down across the Milky Way and you couldn’t help but be impressed. The moon was a huge white saucer in the sky, and it looked even more beautiful with the fireworks blossoming across it.

“It’s all right,” you admitted feebly, watching as lilac wisteria-shaped fire bloomed in the sky. The purple tones sparkled and fell across the starry sky in delicate sheets and you whistled. “Okay, now _that_ was cool.”

Terushima watched you with his head balanced in his hands. His heart raced in his chest, the blood rush in his ears even louder than the fireworks, and he sucked in a deep breath before leaning in…

You had turned to ask him a question that was abruptly shoved into your throat by his kiss. His hands laced in your hair and you relaxed, slumping into his embrace, allowing him to dart his tongue over yours before pulling away.

“What’d you wish for?” he asked hoarsely, murmuring into the warm crook of your neck.

“If I tell you, it goes null.”

He raised an eyebrow and leant back, running his long fingers through the ends of your hair. “Really? You won’t tell me?”

You blew a raspberry into his face, pulling away and turning your gaze back up to the light show.

“I wished to be with you, Yuuji!”

You laughed to yourself gently and propped your chin up with your knees. Terushima was silent as he resumed his position of watching you watch the stars. But he knew in that moment that he loved you more than anything. Even himself.

Which was why it hurt so much when you refused to talk to him.

“What is it?” he pleaded in the hall, trying to match your pace as you sped away from him. “Just tell me!”

You whirled in the spot and stared at him, the glare in your eyes burning with frigidity. You had given him that same glare when he’d first approached you, but it was hurting him a lot more today than it had that time.

“Hey, Yuuji Terushima. Remember when you said that you’d eat your words when you didn’t get your way?”

He was feeling very, very cold under your gaze and swallowed hard.

You continued, your face neutral and totally blank. “Here it is. I don’t like you at all. I don’t care about you and I definitely don’t want to be in a relationship with you. Who the hell would want to be with somebody like you? A childish brat? What reason did you give for me to like you?” You sneered, each word grinding his heart further and further into the ground. “Get this, Yuuji.” You leant in close to him so that only he could hear you whisper, your breath hot against his ear.

_“Sorry, I lied.”_

You turned heel and left him behind in the hallway. He was left with so many questions. Why not? What had he done? What could he have done? Would you just please give him another chance?

Suddenly you turned back around and he straightened, his eyes widening expectantly. Were you going to come back to him, admit your faults—

Instead, you blew him a big raspberry.

“That’s for being such a jerk, liar!” you yelled, leaving him behind again.

And it was both amazing and unsurprising to see Yuuji Terushima heartbroken for the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/zatweU


End file.
